deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Introduction
In the 21st century, never before that the ancient times have many folklores, myths and legends to tell. So many things that no one can predict the ancient prophecy by many religious, scientists and governments. Since the beginning of the Mayan-Aztec Prophecy, the world as we know it has changed into a vast hope of utopia on the Upper andMiddle class countries while the Third World countries turned into Dystopia but it have a little hope of restoration. Before the world has changed, there was a time of desperation since 9/11 attack and the Global War on Terror. Increased crimes and terrorisms, economic crisis, political corruptions, abusive powers and conspiracies overshadowed by the government's agendas. Media coverage reported over the critics between OLMN (Offensive League Multi-Nationals) and UCV (Unversial Consolidated Vought.) OLMN has spend millions of dollars of aiding international anti-terrorist groups and helping aid groups from all over the world. But UCV kept their own project such as the G.E.A.R (Genetic Engineering Arsenal Robots) and the most controversial superhuman modification program, the Clone-o-verse. However, some it was caused by political errors and terrorisms but some it was caused by "from the outside of real world" known as the Secret World. The Paranormal Division was almost existed in secret for over 70 years. Their goal and duty are clear: eliminate the supernatural threats and keep the world at peace. But there was a serious trouble as well within the Division. After many successful sanctioned and Secret Missions since the Cold War and the Modern War, the Division was corrupted by their leader, obsessed by his pressure of the evil Secret Society known as the Dark Alliance, along with the Sanctuary of Evil, the umbrella Secret Society for evil consisted with 10 evil Secret Society groups while most of the Real World called them as "terrorists", and he failed to stopped them. He was determined that the superheroes from UCV can stop them but they failed to obey the simple but difficult order. Until then, a new hope has come as the Mayan Calander of December 21, 2012, came to realize. The rain of meteor showers known as "the Fallen Stars" struck into four corners of the globe and the world military and the Division have stepped up and into search of these "newcomers", wherever they can find them until they located the first heroes that they didn't expected to see it when these newcomers defeated the enemies in major cities all over the world. As the Division shown up, they were surprised that it was the anthropomorphic animal, mythical and magical creatures with ancient weapons meets modern technology and their incredible extreme fighting force. As the Division recruited them, they've learned each other, knowing each other and they work together as one deadly force as they defeated the Dark Alliance and their invasion by the evil alien imperial army. As the world is safe and the Paranormal Division has become known as the United Nations Global Defense Intelligence, the world has new heroes, ready to hit the streets of nights. Dangerous alone and deadly together, they are the Deadly Alliance. And so it began the Age of the Dragonsnake... Deadly Alliance in action, X-COM style! Category:Backstories